Gambler's Conquest
by Attune
Summary: TF gets much, much more than he bargained for when he finally gets off probation and joins the League of Legends with a hall full of sexy champions. Starting with Ahri, Kayle and Lux the conquest begins! Harem/Multi/Lemons in most chapters, enjoy! "We waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love." ― Tom Robbins
1. Of Things To Come

**A/N: Hey all! This is not intended to be a serious fic, but rather just a way to let off some steam and write lemons. That's pretty much all that this fic is gonna be. If you came here expecting plot, you're going to be disappointed. This isn't really a chapter, but rather just information that may be important for the story. **

Hall Arrangements (of every champ and which hall they live in. Yeah, you might disagree, but unless it's really obvious that something's wrong, please don't make a fuss) (Note: Italics are people that will be banged at some point in the story. Not saying soon, but just at some point):

AP Carry Hall A:

_Ahri_

_Cassiopeia_

_Diana_

_Elise_

_Evelynn_

_Katarina_

_Kayle_

_LeBlanc_

_Lissandra_

_Lux_

_Morgana_

_Nidalee_

_Orianna_

_Syndra_

Twisted Fate

AP Carry Hall B:

Brand

Fiddlesticks

Fizz

Gragas

Karthus

Kassadin

Malzahar

Mordekaiser

Ryze

Swain

Veigar

Viktor

Vladimir

Xerath

Ziggs

AD Carry:

_Ashe_

_Caitlyn_

Draven

Ezreal

Graves

_Jinx_

Lucian

_MF_

_Quinn_

_Sivir_

Twitch

Urgot

Varus

_Vayne_

Damage Bruisers:

Aatrox

Darius

_Fiora_

Gangplank

_Irelia_

Jayce

Kha'Zix

Lee Sin

Master Yi

Olaf

Pantheon

_Riven_

Shaco

Talon

Tryndamere

Warwick

Wukong

Xin Zhao

Yasuo

Zed

Tanks:

Dr. Mundo

Garen (tempted to put in hybrid but ppl usually build him tanky so idk)

J4

Malphite

Nautilus

Nunu

_Sejuani_

Shen

_Shyvana_

Singed

Sion

Skarner

Thresh

Trundle

Udyr

_Vi_

Yorick

Supports:

Alistar

Blitzcrank

_Janna_

_Karma_

_Leona_

_Nami_

_Sona_

_Soraka_

Taric

Zilean

_Zyra_

Hybrids:

_Akali_

Jax

Yordles:

Amumu

Annie (not a yordle but placed here because of similarity in size, maturity etc.)

Corki

Donger

Kennen

Lulu

Poppy

Rumble

Tristana

Monstrous or Extremely Non-Humanoid:

Anivia

Cho'Gath

Galio

Kog'Maw

Maokai

Hecarim

Nasus

Nocturne

Rammus

Renekton

Rengar

Volibear

Zac

As you can see, this is not a small list of people... and so this will not be a short story. I realize this isn't an actual chapter with substance, but it's not really supposed to be one, either. Finally, updates here will be sporadic because (to be honest) this fic isn't that important to me. Happy Reading!

Oh, and if you haven't caught on yet- Harem, multi, lemons, adult content, rated M for a reason. **Quick Note: Apologies for not adding Shyvana initially (I missed her!) Don't worry, she'll be coming. Also, if you have an account, please do review on it. It makes communicating with you guys so much easier. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: Hall A, Home of the Carries

It all began some fifteen years ago, when Twisted Fate finally came off probation and was finally allowed to join the League of Legends. He was at the prime of his youth, a dashing lad that dressed with class and acted with style. He had been in matches for some five years already, but the Institute was concerned that his mind would not be perfectly stable for a champion of the League.

Thus, Twisted Fate stumbled into the AP Carry Hall B, quite unsure of what to expect. The thing was that he had never really been inside the Institute- always doing whatever he wanted and then being summoned. Now that he was an official champion, things had changed, and he would have to permanently live in the Institute.

"We've got no room for you here, TF," Karthus rasped as he entered the living space.

Looking around, it did seem to Twisted Fate that the place was already extremely cramped. It seemed improbably that they would be able to fit another here, seeing how bedspreads lay all over the ground, spilling out of rooms.

"Carry Hall A's bigger, mate, maybe you'll find a room there," Gragas replied with a friendly wave, taking a moment to remove his head from a barrel.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ahri would spread her legs for you," Kassadin growled, and Twisted Fate nearly snorted. It was common knowledge that Kassadin was still a virgin, and none too happy about the fact.

Twisted Fate decided there was nothing for him here, and so he spun around and left the hall dejectedly. As the door slammed shut behind him, he failed to hear Xerath's voice calling him to tell him that he had a spare bed in his room.

* * *

The door tentatively swung open, as a couple of girls curiously peered at the man at the entrance. Twisted Fate? What was he doing here?

"Hey, AP Carry Hall B was full, so I was wondering if-" Twisted Fate began.

"Sure thing partner!" Ahri cried out, pulling his arm and guiding him through the living room and into her room.

The other girls groaned. It seemed that every time Ahri met a man, things always ended up like this.

"Look, Ahri, I wasn't looking for a good time. I just need a space to stay, you know?" Twisted Fate said as Ahri pushed him onto a bed, pressing her assets out for him to gaze at.

"Well, in that case... We're out of beds. But you can share with me! I don't take up much room when I sleep," Ahri cried out gleefully, and Twisted Fate felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

However, he never said no to an offer like that, so he accepted the offer and sat by the side of the bed. It was only then that he noticed two other gorgeous looking ladies hovering by the door.

There was Kayle, who looked spectacular without her armor on, with long, flowing blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, ample breasts and a very curvy ass. Twisted Fate had only seen her with a special skin once or twice, and found it amazing how good she looked in a simple halter top.

Next to Kayle was Lux, another renowned beauty of the League. She too had golden hair and blue eyes, but she gave off the air of a cuter, more naive girl than the confident woman that Kayle was. That didn't mean she wasn't sexy- far from it. Her breasts were massive, and her hot form was something that Twisted Fate had lusted over for years now.

So what were these beauties doing by his door? They seemed hesitant, almost as if they were seeking permission to enter. Ahri's tails made a 'come hither' motion, and they entered, sitting next to Twisted Fate.

"Welcome to Hall A, the best hall NA," Kayle spoke with a smile.

"Yep, we didn't even get a chance to talk to you before Ahri dragged you in here," Lux continued cheerfully.

"Well, nice to meet you two. I suppose I'll be seeing more of you guys soon, seeing how we're in the same room," Twisted Fate replied, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, more for sure," Ahri said, emphasizing her breasts.

"Well, last I checked there are a _ton_ of people waiting to check out the new champ, so you'll be summoned with me on our next match, TF!" Lux said, and Twisted Fate couldn't help but get a little lost in her eyes.

"When's that?" he asked.

"Oh, thirty minutes or so. We'd best get ready," Lux replied.

* * *

"Welcome to the Summoner's Rift," the announcer cried out. She was high up in the air, in her usual position, and Twisted Fate could hear the dull roar of the crowds in the distance.

_"Good afternoon, it's Marcus here. This will be Challenger-tier match, with one of the smaller Sablestone Mountains at stake here. Good luck!"_

Twisted Fate shivered slightly, before grabbing a doran's ring and two health potions from the store and heading to the red buff. On his team, there was a Lee Sin jungle, Malphite top, Vayne adc, Lux support, and of course, him mid. Lux, Vayne and Lee were already at the red buff, and Lux gave Twisted Fate a friendly wave as they entered the same brush, which Twisted Fate returned.

As soon as the timer hit 1:55, the buff was leashed and taken care of, and Twisted Fate strode into lane, warding a side-brush with his trinket. It seemed that he was against a Veigar today, an odd and rather rare pick at the Challenger level. Nevertheless, he passively farmed, knowing that his passive would naturally give him a lane advantage, and froze the lane.

Veigar dropped down his stun, but it missed Twisted Fate and hit the ground, affecting nobody. When the jungler didn't appear, Twisted Fate called out: "_Now!", _and Marcus double-tapped a yellow card, instantly stunning Veigar in place. Throwing out his Wild Cards, he hit Veigar again, and continued to auto-attack him until he fled under the cover of his tower.

Veigar was probably around 1/3 of his maximum health now, but he stayed to farm up his Q, playing passively. Then, he strode just one step too far, and once again, Twisted Fate indicated to Marcus that a yellow card was up, and Veigar was stunned again. After another Wild Cards and Ignite was dropped, Veigar fell to the ground, dead.

"FIRST BLOOD!" the announcer lady called out gleefully.

Twisted Fate took off his hat and bowed, before recalling back to base to buy a lich bane. When he got back to the mid lane, Marcus spoke out: "_We just hit 6, think a gank bot could work?"_

After nodding and pinging, Twisted Fate ulted and teleported into bottom lane. Vayne had got the Condemn stun on the enemy ADC, Quinn, and Twisted Fate used Wild Card to hit both the Lulu support and Quinn. He auto'd Quinn with his Lich Bane proc, and then froze the Lulu in place with a gold card, while Lux snared down Quinn.

Then, Twisted Fate flung out his Wild Cards again, and the announcer cried out: "DOUBLE KILL!"

Twisted Fate high-fived Lux, and was about to return to base, when the enemy's Shyvana ulted out, aiming to kill Lux, who was quite low. However, Lux got the snare off on Shyvana, who was then Condemned into the wall and stunned. Twisted Fate double-tapped his gold card, and then with one last auto-attack, finished off the Shyvana.

"TRIPLE KILL!" the announcer cried out, and Vayne, Lux and Twisted Fate all recalled back together.

Lee Sin had been holding mid during this time, so the lane was still frozen when Twisted Fate walked back into lane. Veigar was playing much more passively now, and so the laning phase continued. Every once in a while, Twisted Fate would poke at Veigar with his wild cards, until he was just around half health, and then he used his Gold Card-Wild Card-Ignite to secure the kill.

"_Well played, let's take the tower," _Marcus spoke approvingly, and Lee Sin came into lane to help out.

With the Lich Bane and Lee Sin's damage, the first mid tower fell without a problem. The game continued smoothly, as Twisted Fate, now equipped with a Rabadon's counter-ganked after Malphite was dived on by Shyvana and Renekton. He picked up a kill and an assist, and the team decided to group up at this point.

After securing dragon, Lux and Twisted Fate ventured into the enemy jungle, where Veigar and Shyvana were in the process of taking their own blue. Lux and Twisted Fate both used their combos, and Twisted Fate managed to take blue and a kill. Lux flashed a dazzling smile at him, and they parted ways. With his ult up again, he split-pushed bot while the rest of his team charged down mid.

The other team decided to ignore Twisted Fate's push, and decided to fight a 4v5 on mid. However, right as Twisted Fate took down the inhibitor tower, Malphite ulted to initiate, and Twisted Fate teleported in to the mid-lane fight. It was quite clean, a 5 for 1 with all the CC and burst that their team had, and with the momentum from the ace, they took the two remaining mid towers before they had to back off.

By now, Twisted Fate had four core items and sorcerer shoes, and was quite close to completing his build. The announcer regularly called out: "LEGENDARY!", and Marcus seemed giddy with joy as the two of them worked perfectly in sync to pull gold card after gold card.

Finally, the baron dance began, and Twisted Fate began to push top lane this time. While the rest of his team cleared and placed wards around baron, the other team began to come for him, knowing that they could then fight a 4v5 afterwards. However, what they did not anticipate was his team taking baron while he pushed down the Inner top turret, and then ulting to take down the inhib while they all tried to get to him.

Now with baron buff and the entire enemy team toplane, Twisted Fate and Vayne easily pushed down the remaining Nexus Towers and Nexus while Malphite tanked for them.

"VICTORY!" the announcer cried out to Twisted Fate, and the crowds went wild. He felt a mild floating sensation before returning back to the Summoning Platform, where Marcus met him.

"Great job there," Twisted Fate said, and Marcus heartily shook Twisted Fate's hand.

"Well, nice to meet you too. I used to main Twisted Fate near the beginning of your probationary period, but I got to run. See you soon," Marcus cried out, and Twisted Fate went back towards Carry Hall A.

Along the way, he met up with Lux, and the two of them began to excitedly babble about the previous match. Finding themselves alone in a long corridor, Twisted Fate looked into Lux's eyes and couldn't help but feel entranced. It seemed that she was similarly lost, as the two of them leaned in, and their lips met.

It was like pure electricity as they first kissed, their tongues quickly sweeping into each other's mouths, battling for dominance, and Twisted Fate wrapped his arms around Lux, pulling her into him. Their bodies pressed against each other, they kissed for a long while until they had to break for air. Lux, flushing, looked away before glancing back at Twisted Fate.

He took her hand, and the two of them pushed open the door to Carry Hall A.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Compared to my other works, this one will probably have shorter chapters, just because there isn't going to be as much substance. **

**Also, when I say that this has an irregular update, I mean that it is pretty much going to be based on two things (1) When I feel like writting smut AND (2) The feedback you guys give! Even a follow can make a large difference!**


	3. Chapter 2: Sharing the Love

"Soooo... what did you get up to with Lux?" Ahri giggled.

It was night, and most everybody in Carry Hall A was asleep save for Twisted Fate and his bedmate, Ahri.

When Twisted Fate had come into the door next to Lux, the whole room had turned away from the television that was showing a replay of their match, and watched them jealously. Ahri was no exception, although she tried not to let it show.

"It was nothing really, a dally in the heat of the moment," Twisted Fate replied, exhausted from the day's events.

Twisted Fate lay sprawled on the bed while Ahri stood by the window, looking out. Yawning, she moved to the bed and got on it, snuggling up to Twisted Fate. He put an arm around her waist, and when she didn't move away, pulled her in closer.

He knew that she was an unfaithful little fox who loved the pleasures of life a little too much, and he liked that. As Ahri let out a sigh of contentment, he really wished that he could take a photograph to remember the dreamy expression that lay across her face, before he realized that this was a permanent arrangement.

_Aw yeah, _he thought, feeling his member begin to stiffen. His groin was pressed against hers, and she instinctively rubbed her body against it, enjoying the sensations of the hardness. Twisted Fate tried to repress the urge to grind back- was he already in a relationship with Lux?

Ahri wrapped her arms around him, positioning her body so that her breasts pushed into his chest. She began to slowly rub her body against him, feeling the heat build in her crotch. Twisted Fate felt the moistness through their clothes, and he silently reprimanded himself for getting into this situation.

But, as he often told himself, he was never one to turn down a lady. Ahri tugged at his

tunic, and Twisted Fate let it come off, exposing his bare chest to her. She savored it for a moment, running her hand down his well toned body, and then Twisted Fate went for her robe.

With one clean moment, he removed her robe, leaving her in skimpy undergarments. With a tight pink bra and panties, Twisted Fate couldn't help but gaze at her awesome body for several long seconds before one of Ahri's tails caressed him, bringing him back to reality.

"Let's do this," he breathed, and Ahri excitedly agreed, taking off Twisted Fate's pants.

Twisted Fate reached out and cupped Ahri's breasts with his hands, feeling them up. The firm, round globes stood to attention, nipples gradually stiffening under his ministrations. Ahri gently stroked his cock, watching as it slowly rose to full length. He leaned in, reaching so that his lips met hers, and their passionate kiss brought the foreplay to a whole new level.

Ahri was a very talented kisser, her tongue reaching out and intertwining with Twisted Fate's, and the two of them were lost in the heat of the moment. One of Twisted Fate's hands meandered down, rubbing Ahri's hot ass, and she moaned in his mouth. Spurred on, he moved his hands to her moist pussy lips, tentatively pushing a finger into the wet folds.

By now, Twisted Fate was at full hardness, and he pushed his abdomen so that his cock was positioned right by her pussy. The two of them broke for air, and he pushed in. Ahri moaned again, her cute face scrunched up as she adapted to his rhythm. Although by no means a virgin, Twisted Fate was a bit out of practice, and started slow, taking his time as he glided into her.

"So tight, so hot," he groaned, moving both of his hands to cup Ahri's ass. She bucked into him with more fervor hearing that, the two of them growing more aroused by the moment.

"And you're so big," Ahri replied breathlessly. Twisted Fate couldn't help but feel a surge of joy at that. Knowing Ahri's sexual history, being considered big by her would by quite an accomplish. In fact, how was she so tight despite all the times she must have banged other guys?

They picked up their pace, Twisted Face putting more force into the sex as he slammed into her with more speed. Ahri's tails waved in the air, roughly massaging Twisted Fate as he felt his balls slap against her ass again. Then, Ahri began to clench her vaginal walls, creating sensations that made the whole experience still more pleasure.

In, out, in out, there was nothing but the rhythm and the feeling, and the two were completely in sync, each lost in bliss. Twisted Fate felt the pressure in his balls growing, and groaned, trying to keep the cum back. He couldn't release now, not when things had just started.

Ahri kissed him again, and he kissed back fervently, the two of them not skipping a beat as Twisted Fate picked up the pace once again. The intensity of the screwing soon brought Ahri on the verge of an orgasm. Then, Twisted Fate adjusted his body slightly, and hit her g-spot.

A few strokes later, Ahri was convulsing beneath him, plentiful amounts of juices spilling out. The sensations were too much, and Twisted Fate let loose, cumming inside her womb.

"That's right, do it there," Ahri moaned, "we've got to do this again."

Twisted Fate couldn't help but agree as he felt his limp cock surrounded by their fluids. The stench of sex permeated the air, sure to be smelt by the others when they woke up in the morning. Screw it, who even cared. He fell asleep just moments later, while Ahri curled up by him.

SCENE BREAK-

Carry Hall A was strangely silent as Twisted Fate walked back into it. He had just come back from a training session, and spotted Kayle making annotations on some papers concerning the Tribunal.

"Twisted Fate!" Kayle welcomed him as she looked up and saw him.

"Kayle, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while."

"Well, if you think I'm as easily persuaded to join you in bed as Ahri, you'd be mistaken," Kayle spoke indignantly.

Speechless for a brief second, Twisted Fate recovered and replied: "Erm.. wasn't going to ask you about that. I was just wondering why the Institute of War places so many restrictions on me. I feel that I could easily dominate everybody if they just removed them, you know?"

Kayle blushed, realizing that she had vastly miscalculated. She pushed away the stack of papers on her desk and dropped the pen. "Well, don't be too sure of that. The Institute places restrictions of every champion so that the Fields of Justice remain 'balanced'. Restrictions are only removed for the most important of matches, as otherwise, the fights would simply be too destructive. In fact, pretty much every champion is far more powerful then you would imagine from what you've experienced so far."

"Right. Is there any way to talk to the Institute to change my move set then? I can do a lot more than throw cards, but that's what they've limited me too, if you know what I mean."

"I think I could help you with that. After all, as the Judicator, I do have certain privileges that most champions don't have..." Kayle drifted off as she momentarily lost herself in Twisted Fate's electric blue eyes.

"It would be appreciated if you could. By the way, would you care for some lunch?" Twisted Fate asked.

"Well, I do have to hand in this large pile of paper by the end of today. But for you, sure," Kayle said, getting up.

Once again, Twisted Fate couldn't help but admire how slim and hot her physique was when she went without her armor. However, there was a certain look of delicacy about her that suggested that without her armor, she would be much too squishy, in a bad way.

The two of them walked in companionable silence to the main cafeteria, one of four places that Twisted Fate knew how to get to, the others being Carry Hall A, the Summoning Platforms, and the Training Rooms. As they entered, the noise and bustle of Summoners and a few champions engulfed them.

"So, what do you like to get here?" Twisted Fate wondered.

"Well, the Ionian food here is great, considering nearly all the chefs are Ionian," Kayle replied, gesturing towards some stands with an island design painted on them.

They headed off towards the stand, and each ordered several dishes. The Institute earned enough money from streaming matches that room and board here was free for everyone. Twisted Fate had lived a large part of his life on the streets, and had rarely sampled Ionian food prior to this. He got several little bowls of various things, and the two of them sat down to have lunch.

Others gave them a wide berth, although whether from reputation or respect was uncertain. As they dug in to the food, they sat silently for several moments while they savored the food.

"So, I hear you're from another world?" Twisted Fate asked, unsure of what answer to expect.

"Yes, or rather from other worlds. The worlds that I came from are far older than Valoran. I'd prefer not to speak of the place, especially now that I cannot return there. Too many painful memories were made there, and I am glad to be here now," Kayle spoke haltingly.

Twisted Fate nodded, understanding, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She accepted his comfort wordlessly, moving her seat closer to him.

"Would you mind telling me about Morgana?" Twisted Fate dared to broach.

After several seconds, Kayle spoke. "She... we've made amends. The past is the past, and those worlds are better left unspoken of. We're not friends, that could never be, but I guess you could consider us acquaintances now. The less I interact with her, the better. She's just another reminder of the past."

Fearing he had gone too far, Twisted Fate wondered how it must feel to be pulled from one world to another without a way to return. It was a scary thought, and he wondered how the other world travelers had fared. He finished up his meal just as Kayle did, and the two of them got up.

"Well, I've got to go back to my reports," Kayle apologized.

"No problem, I think I'll head back to the Training Rooms. Practice makes perfect," Twisted Fate said with a smile on his face, the cliche seemingly lost upon Kayle.

The two of them split up, and Twisted Fate headed down a corridor to move towards the Training Rooms. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the hulking figure that was Aatrox until he came face to face with him. Darkness and red miasma pooled around the Darkin's body, and Twisted Fate's eyes pierced through the shroud to gaze at the muscular warrior.

"Do you remember?" Aatrox rasped, his dark red eyes just as piercing as Twisted Fate's.

"Remember?" Twisted Fate asked. He wasn't intimidated by Aatrox, but it was hard not to feel even slightly cowed when facing this monstrosity.

"Yes, of times gone by," Aatrox spoke, his blade glowing brighter as he said that.

"I don't see what you mean."

"But you did." Aatrox roared, "You DID! Think back and you will know."

Twisted Fate took a step back and thought. He recalled memories, but something seemed off. The memories were all there, but past a certain point, they didn't seem to be him. Some of the memories seemed artificial, fake in a way that he couldn't understand. That was disturbing.

"How?" he asked.

"How?" Aatrox replied, as if that settled the matter, and in a flurry of darkness that blinded even Twisted Fate, he was gone.

Disturbed, he went on to the Training Room, where he practiced flinging explosive dice for an hour, repeating the instinctive action so that he could focus on his memories. The first ones that didn't seem to feel fake was the one moments before he had lost his virginity. That was early on, when he was in his teens, but it still left a lot of his life uncounted for.

Finishing up his training session, Twisted Fate decided to seek out the only person he knew who could help out with his difficulties. Soraka, while not the most powerful mage, was probably the most powerful mage who would be kind enough to help him. And, in the event that this was caused by some disease, sickness or magical malady, she would probably be able to cure it for him.

Twisted Fate was fairly sure that it was the result of some magical tampering that resulted in the odd feelings he had, but he ventured off to find a map so that he could get to the Support Hall.

SCENE BREAK -

Soraka was hot in an odd way. First, there were her eyes, orange as anything Twisted Fate had ever seen, not quite as bright as his eyes were, or as bright as Aatrox's were, but similar after a fashion. Her breasts were on the smaller side as far as female champions went, but that still guaranteed at least a B-cup, if not something larger.

No, it was the celestial air with which she carried herself that made her so attractive to him. Soraka must have sensed something about his thoughts, as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, as if he were examining her instead of the other way around.

"I'm not sensing anything odd about your memories. Let me try again?" Soraka asked.

Twisted Fate nodded, carefully keeping any lewd thoughts out of his mind as he felt Soraka delve into his brain, rapidly sifting through memories like it was second nature to her. After nearly twenty minutes, she shook her head.

"This all seems quite normal to me. No signs of tampering, none of the oddness that you speak of. Are you sure it's not just your own paranoia or something similar?" Soraka asked.

It was possible, anything was possible, but Twisted Fate wasn't convinced. Something was wrong with the memories, he was sure, but he didn't know what. Was Soraka in on it? He doubted it. There was no way a fallen Goddess could be in on a conspiracy, right? She was still hoping to return to her divine station some day, he knew.

"Thanks for your assistance, nonetheless," Twisted Fate courteously replied.

Soraka blushed at this, her skimpy orange dress riding up to show just a bit more cleavage at the action. Twisted Fate ripped his eyes away from her breasts as quickly as he could. It was not his place to go about laying everything that moved, despite his urges to.

"Here, I have something for you," Soraka said, handing him a small amulet shaped like her staff, a crescent subdivided into many smaller pieces.

"This amulet should warn you if others mentally tamper with you. They are rather difficult to create, so keep it safe for me, will you?"

Twisted Fate graciously accepted the amulet, slipping it into one of his pockets, and then said his goodbyes and departed from the Support Hall. While walking back towards Carry Hall A, he wondered whether another mage, even more powerful than Soraka, had modified his memories.

It was possible, but what would be the motivation? Twisted Fate was a virtual nobody, despite his popularity, and it seemed that nobody had heard of him before. Why bother covering up his childhood memories, too? The whole thing seemed pointless, but Twisted Fate knew that there was a secret here, somewhere.

He walked in through the door, to find Kayle hard at work at her Tribunal reviews. Spying Lux's door open, he headed in to see what she was up to. She seemed to be relaxing on her bed, reading some magazine concerning optics.

"Twisted Fate..." Lux began, looking at him remorsefully. "I thought the two of us, I thought that we had a thing?"

Realizing how his encounter the previous night with Ahri must have seemed to Lux, Twisted Fate replied: "We do, we do. It's just that Ahri's charm and allure is so strong, and I do need to be satisfied from time to time."

"Well, I can satisfy you," Lux said, a naughty smile crossing her face as she got up and touched Twisted Fate's chest with her arm.

"Mmm, I'm sure you can," Twisted Fate responded, suddenly overcome by lust. He pulled her in to a tight hug, and the two of them kissed, the scorching sensation shocking both of them.

"To the bed," Lux said, and the two of them headed towards her bed, while Twisted Fate took off Lux's dress, revealing her bra and panties beneath.

Lux quickly returned the favor, stripping Twisted Fate of all his clothes save for his boxers, and the two of them lay on the bed, kissing again. Anxious to get inside Lux, Twisted Fate straight up ripped off her panties, exposing her bare pussy.

It was just beginning to get moist, and so he removed his pants, revealing his growing cock. Lux broke the kiss, and rolled over so that her face was at the tip of his cock. She took it into his mouth, and he felt her warm mouth envelope his cock. She suckled tentatively, getting used to his length and girth before taking more in.

She made larger motions, bobbing her head up and down, and Twisted Fate thrust into her mouth, intent on fucking her face. It took barely a minute for his cock to grow to full size, and Lux couldn't fit everything into her mouth without deepthroating him. She attempted to take on his full length, but gagged on her first try, but on her second, managed to get it.

The blowjob carried on a while longer, Twisted Fate enjoying the stimulation, especially as Lux's tongue came out to play across the surface of his cock and balls, but as he felt a familiar pressure beginning to grow in his balls, he pulled out.

Lux understood why he did this, and splayed her legs open invitingly. As much as he would like to spear into her now, he knew he needed to enjoy the other parts of her body, and Twisted Fate grabbed a breast in each hand and began to ravage them, feeling the fleshy mounds sinking under his touch.

Then, unexpectedly, he thrust into Lux. Even more unexpectedly, he felt the briefest of a resistance before he penetrated through her hymen. Lux was a virgin? He felt blood well up as he plunged further in, and Lux shrieked out loud under him. The very air seemed to glow brighter as she was further pleasured by his cock.

"Please, not too hard, it's my first time," Lux rasped out, and Twisted Fate only grunted in reply.

Taking his time, Twisted Fate leisurely glided in and out of Lux, getting as much out of her extremely tight pussy as he could. She moaned as he continued to feel her breasts, and by now, her nipples were fully stiffened. Lux was making tiny movements under him, and although she was inexperienced, the sensations still felt quite good.

Twisted Fate moved one hand to get a firmer grip on Lux's firm ass before he began to speed up his movements. He pounded into her with more fervor, as Lux continued to try to keep up with him. She didn't quite make it, but it was close enough to still enhance their pleasure.

Their pace continued to increase as Lux grew more confident, and Twisted Fate constantly kept her wanting for more. The glorious sex between the two of them began to steady as they found a quick speed that allowed them to fully enjoy each other's bodies. Each thrust seemed shot Lux into greater amounts of ecstasy, and Twisted Fate could hardly believe his luck as he continued his movements.

Lux must have had pretty good stamina, as Twisted Fate could no longer resist the urge to cum. He let his seed loose, and Lux felt it splatter against her virginal walls. Not caring about the consequences, she let loose a throaty moan and began to orgasm. Her juices came flowing out, and they kissed again.

Meanwhile, Lux orgasmed again, her body arching in sheer pleasure as they sensations completely overwhelmed her. While Twisted Fate was now limp, he continued to play with Lux's breasts, until Lux finally fell silent.

"So, how was that?" Twisted Fate asked.

When no response was forthcoming, he kissed her one last time, before slipping on his clothing.

"Your eyes," Lux said, and Twisted Fate noticed that the world seemed a little brighter and a little more blue to him. The result of his eyes growing in intensity? Perhaps it had something to do with that.

Then the world went dark. He tumbled into oblivion, and as he clawed his way back to reality, he found himself viewing something else entirely. It was him standing on top of a mountain, dark clouds rolling overhead. An old altar stood on the peak of the mountain, with some sort of animal remains lying on the altar.

The clouds shifted, and a downpour of rain cascaded down, washing away the blood on the altar. Solid chunks remained, however, glowing softly as if some ritual had been completed. The very air seemed to shift, and with a loud crack, the pieces disappeared. All that remained was the altar, with thousands of ancient inscriptions written on it.

Twisted Fate stood silently, watching for several long minutes, before the darkness consumed him again. This time, he found himself back in his body, and as his vision cleared, he saw that he was in Ahri's, or rather his, bed.

**A/N: Hi guys! So I've decided to pick some reviews and answer questions/make comments... Once again, please sign in if you have accounts, since they are much easier to respond to! I may post replies to people without accounts if the question is asked a lot or I feel you guys ought to read the Q&A.**

** WTF: If you're already doing that at chapter 2, let's just say you're in for a ride xD**

** EveryoneAskingForMore: Here we go! More on the way.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**BTW for reference: forums DOT na DOT leagueoflegends DOT ?t=2691109 **


End file.
